Memories
by Monicuddle
Summary: Ross is keeping thinsg from Rachel. And the video's from thier past is sending out all the wrong messages!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I have nothing to do with Friends or anyone involved with it. I am just a fan and this is just a piece of fan fiction xD  
  
Setting - Set two months after the last ever episode. Rachel and Ross are together and Rachel decided not to go to Paris. She moved into Ross' place. Moncia and Chandler are living in thier new house with baby twins Erica and Jack. Phoebe and Mike are trying for a baby and Joey is considering leaving for Hollywood stardom.  
  
---  
  
"Ross?" Rachel walked into her apartment after a hard day's work. "Ross? I'm Back"  
  
He wasn't in. And he seemed to have taken Emma with him...wherever he went.  
  
She placed her bag on the table in the maroon wallpapered apartement Ross had been living in since Ugly naked guys moved put 6 years ago.  
  
_He must of gone to the coffee house._ Thought Rachel. She noticed the TV was on and playing was a video from when she first came to the city when she left Barry.  
  
**_"I Just Can't Marry Him! What am I gonna Tell Daddy?"_ She was still in her wedding dress and kind of damp. ****_"Oh God...And Daddy's not gonna let me go home. Where am I going to stay?"  
_  
_"I hear the Dumps cheap"_ Chandler said sarcasticly...as usual.  
**  
_He Looks So Young!_ Rachel thought. At that point the phone rang. Rachel turned down the TV and answered it.  
  
"Hello. Rachel Green Speaking"  
  
"Rachel! Finally, someone's home" a middle aged women's voice echoed through the Phone cord.

"Judy! Hi. What do you mean someone finally home?" Rachel seemed confused. How long has Ross been out for?  
  
"Ross dropped Emma off here four hours ago and said he would pick her up at 5. It's now 7. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of. I was just wondering where he was myself"  
  
**_"Rach, everything's going to be okay"_ the Ross on the video echoed _"Your in trouble. But We Can Help"_  
  
_"Really?"_ The video Rachel asked smiling at Ross. He knelt down beside her.  
  
_"Of Course. If you ever need anything...we can help. We'll be there for you"_  
  
_"Ross, that's so sweet. I wish I could meet a guy like you"_  
**  
"Judy, I'll try ringing his Cell. I'll be over at 8 to collect Emma" She started dialing Ross' number.  
  
It rang...and rang....and rang...untill...  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ross! Where the he-"  
  
"I can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message after the beep" The beep went off.  
  
_I might as well leave a message!_  
  
"Ross...Hi. It's Rachel. Where are you? You were supposed to pick Emma up from your mom's two hours ago! And why was she even there! You were spend some quality time with your daughter today! This isn't like you. What could you possibly be do-" Rachel stopped and dropped the phone.  
  
HE HAVING AN AFFAIR!  
  
The TV flickered and a new memory came on.  
  
**_"Ross and the girl from the Xerox place? It's always the people you least expect"_ Monica was talking to Phoebe from about 8 years ago.  
  
_"Totally. He's completely out of character"_**  
  
At that point theere was a knock on the door. Rachel turned.  
  
"Ross?"


	2. Lucky Girl

"I'll Take that one" Ross Geller looked into the glass cabnet and pointed.  
  
The cashier nodded and walked off to get the keys.  
  
Ross could hear a familiar ring in the background.  
  
_What IS that?_  
  
He looked around.  
  
_Is that...is that the theme to Three's Company?_  
  
It suddenly occured to him it was his cell phone and struggled to get it out but it went off.  
  
_I'm sure It was nothing important..._  
  
The cashier arrived back.  
  
"Here you go sir. Will youn be paying by cheak or by card"  
  
"Cheak!" He held out a cheak.  
  
He put it down on the counter and she handed him a pen.  
  
"She's a very lucky lady y'know" The cashier said as she watched him write. He looked up at her.  
  
"She's the best"  
  
---  
  
Rachel slowly approached the door.  
  
_If it WAS Ross wouldn't he use the key?_  
  
She slowly turned the door handle.  
  
"RACHEL!" a voice shouted from outside.  
  
_It's just Monica!_ Rachel sighed with relief. She couldn't face Ross if he was having an affair!  
  
She opened the door swiftly to make it seem like nothing was wrong.  
  
Yet the first thing Monica said when she saw Rachel was; "Hey...is something wrong?"  
  
_Well that didn't work!_  
  
"Yeah. Everythings fine. Why wouldn't it be okay?" she offered her friend in.  
  
"No reason you just seem tense"  
  
_**"Tense! I am NOT tense!!" the Rachel from the video shouted at Phoebe.**_  
  
Monica and Rachel looked at eachother.  
  
"That was weird" Monica looked at Rachel "Why are you watching these?"  
  
"I'm not. Ross is...was!"  
  
"Ross? Well where is he?"  
  
_HAVING AN AFFAIR!_  
  
"Oh...er..he just popped out...for er...milk!" Rachel began to sweat. She didn't want to worry Monica...then again, what was there to worry about? She had no proof Ross was cheating. She had just assumed.  
  
Monica just shook off any suspition she had of Rachel lying to her.  
  
"So...how would you and Ross like to come over tonight for a little house warming party?"  
  
"Monica...you moved in two months ago!"  
  
_Must get out of going anywhere! Untill I find Ross._  
  
"I know but we finally got a chance now that the twins have settled down"  
  
_**"Look I have to find Ross! I'm going to meet him at the airport" Video Rachel rushed through her and Monica's apartment.  
  
"Rachel! Look at what your doing. Ross has loved you since 9th grade!"**_  
  
_9th grade! Ross couldn't cheat...he couldn't. He's loved me since 9th grade!_  
  
"Me and Chandler have an announcement to make"  
  
Rachel had stopped listening.  
  
"Mon..I'm sorry...I have to go" She walked out of the apartement...  
  
Monica was still standing there in awe that Rachel had walked out on her without a goodbye.  
  
"I was going to tell you our announcement now...but I guess your gonna have to wait untill tonight to find out I'm pregnant" she mumbled to herself. 


End file.
